


Hope-812-Tumbleweed-Wander

by cap_n_port



Category: No Fandom, not yet at least - Fandom
Genre: Fanon Backstory, Gen, Immortality, This is really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port





	

"You got the potion, Hope?" The young prince looked at his sister.

"Sure do, Nyx!" He tightened his red bandana, grinning at her. The purpley-pink bottle bubbled in his hand.

"You drink it first, alright?"

"What, are you scared it's poisoned?" Hope chuckled. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you, my _dear_ sister." He tipped his head back and drunk the liquid.

"Leave some immortality potion for me, alright?"

"No promises." Hope put the bottle down.

"Alright, my turn." Nyx picked up the bottle. Suddenly a big earthquake shook the ground, cracking the bottle and spilling the rest of the immortality potion everywhere.

"Shame. We'll have to make more." Hope said apathetically.

"We have to get to safety, Hope!"

" _You_ have to get to safety. _I'm_ immortal now." The ground cracked open, separating the two siblings.

"Brother!"

"Get to safety, Nyx." Nyx ran away, away from the giant chasm in the ground. A sickening crack was heard, and Hope curled himself up into a ball, hoping it would be over soon.


End file.
